


More Than This

by TheIskraeon



Series: Shelter [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I have no idea, i can give you tissues if you get sad when reading, in the Shelter AU, it's sad tho, this is basically Prompbro AU, well it is to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskraeon/pseuds/TheIskraeon
Summary: And I know, I'm not alone





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> So um, hey I'm back again with pain and misery, sorry about that

He doesn’t think he’s anything more than this. 

Anything more than a glass box and a tablet and a pen in his agile hands but he’s okay with this because it makes him feel safe. He likes the small space. But he likes the open spaces as well. The open spaces he draws from ideas and pictures in his mind, watching as a black, dystopian forest with light boxes on branches appears before him and he walks through, hands in his pockets. He watches as trees and forests form around him, picking up a tree and placing it somewhere else because the picture looks better like that. 

He closes his blue eyes and the sun vanishes and he sees a boy through lidded eyes. 

A boy with blond hair and a messy face who gives him an exhausted smile and he jolts back into his glass box, lying down on his bed and he feels like he’s trapped now. The glass box keeps him safe but also keeps him contained and he wonders what’s outside. He continues to draw but now everything is starting to look like a street, a small street with lamp-posts and dusty cars and it bursts to life before him but now there’s people and he doesn’t remember drawing them and there are two boys splashing in puddles on the sidewalk and he freezes because the smaller boy is him and the older boy is Loqi. 

He clutches at his chest and tries to breathe and realises he doesn’t need to but it’s hurting him and he wants to turn away. He presses his head against the wall of his glass room and cries because it doesn’t make sense what were they doing there? What was he doing there? 

A blonde lady appears next and she cradles the smaller him close, giving him a teddy bear that Loqi pouts at before getting his own and it all feels so familiar in the warmth of the sunlit parlour room and he wants to cry because why does it feel so far away from him when he’s right here goddammit! 

He lies down in bed and recalls blue eyes and black hair and warp strikes and loud, boisterous laughs and subtle chuckles and he wonders where they came from and where they went. He remembers Loqi grabbing his hand and dragging him down corridors when it felt like his head was going to split open, mumbling about how to survive and how this was best because he wouldn’t belong in the new Eos. Loqi is looking at him again with a tired smile and a glass door closes between them and he’s in his glass box and he cries. 

He weeps and screams and throws the tablet across the room feeling the demon within him bubble up and cackle because his father did this to him and Loqi tried to save him because without this machine he would be dead but he can never see them again. He will never see Noct, Gladio, Iggy or Loqi again. He will never again hug them or snap selfies with them and he falls back into bed because he doesn’t know what else he can do. He lays there for days, or what he thinks are days, he’s not sure anymore in this pixelated world, and he realises that they are here. 

They are in his head, in his memories. 

Every little thing he does holds a piece of them and he’s not alone because Loqi is still jumping in puddles alongside him and the guys are still walking along with him on a narrow, open road under a cloudless, blue sky. Prompto closes his eyes, small tears leaking out of them and catching in the curves of his ears as he lays down on his bed and he thinks of them because as long as he thinks of them they are there and he isn’t as alone as he thought he was. 

Not anymore.


End file.
